finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Imbue Element: Water
Skill Tree Icebrand *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: None *Description: Imbue the Battle Mage's weapon to deal Water-based damage instead of Physical damage. *Effect: This spell imbue their owner's weapon with Water damage and allow them to use all Imbue Water techniques. All Physical damage will be converted into Water-based damage. Waterblast *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Icebrand (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Damage: Physical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank) *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: The Battle Mage adds a powerful Water-based damage blast to their basic attack. *Effect: The Battle Mage deals a basic attack which, on hit, releases a huge Water blast that damages their foe by Physical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank) and has 5% chance per Rank to inflict Poison of a strength similar to the blast attack. This technique requires Icebrand to be active. Enwater *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Icebrand (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase the amount of Water damage dealt when using Icebrand. *Effect: Increases the Water-based weapon damage while imbued with Icebrand by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). Water Veil *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Enwater (4) *Type: Passive * Range: 1.5 cells *Description: The Battle Mage's weapon emits steam water that can potentially prevent their foes to emit sound. *Effect: When using Flametongue, each foe within Range have 5% chance per Rank to be inflicted by Silence each time their turn comes up. Aquastrike *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Waterblast (1) * Phase: Instant Phase *Type: Active *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Battle Mage will empower their weapon to deal the most Water-based damage possible to a single target. *Effect: When using this technique, the Battle Mage will use all their power to infuse Water directly into their weapon. Their foe's Water Resistance will be reduced by Physical Drive * (1 per Rank), without going under 0 against the Battle Mage's next Water-imbued attack. Water Spray *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirment: Waterblast (3) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Powerful attack that hits a large area of effect with a Water-based technique. *Effect: This technique has a different impact area depending on the user's weapon. When using a melee weapon, the Battle Mage will swing their weapon in front of them, spraying water in a 3 cells cone-shaped Area of Effect. When using a ranged weapon, they will target a specific spot and create a large water cross which hit 2 lines of 5 cells. Each character will receive damage equal to a basic attack but with a penalty of Physical Drive * (5 - 1 per additional Rank). This technique requires Icebrand to be active. Splirain *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Aquastrike (2) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Damage: Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1.5 per additional Rank) *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: The Battle Mage will trigger a powerful technique to deals a huge amount of Water-based damage and adds a slight possibility to Confuse their foe. *Effect: This technique will deal Water-based damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1.5 per additional Rank). The Water blow have 20% chance + 4% per additional Rank to inflict Confuse. This technique requires Icebrand to be active. Dark Rain *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Water Spray (3) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: None *Description: Transforms the weapon's translucent water into a darken liquid that will drain Magic Points on hit. *Effect: Transforms Icebrand's Water-based damage into a Dark Liquid that will drain Magic Points instead of dealing damage. Using Dark Rain will drain target character Magic Points by Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1 per additional Rank), restoring the Battle Mage's own Magic Points by the same amount, if they have any. This technique can be increased by skills that improves imbued Water-based damage. Water Infusion *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Dark Rain (2), Splirain (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase * Tech Cost: 4 * Cooldown: None *Description: Combines Water Imbuing with another element imbue which creates a combined element. *Effect: Allow the Battle Mage to combine any Water-based imbue technique with another Element they own as an Battle Mage Tree choice. Acid (Fire), Ice (Wind), Storm (Thunder) and Wood (Earth) are the possible combinations with Water. The new Element will only take into consideration the lowest Element Resistance between the two elements and will add the new element's effect in addition.